Ein launisches Schicksal
by dragon74
Summary: Die Vergangenheit birgt viele Geheimnisse ... Kapitel 7 ist da!
1. Chapter 1

**Ein launisches Schicksal**

**I**

Das Telefon klingelte. Schwester Sandrine hoffte, dass sie wenigstens jetzt jemanden erreichte. Sie hatte die anderen vier Nummern versucht, aber die Kontakte waren tot. Diese fünfte Nummer hatte ihr der geheimnisvolle Unbekannte vor Jahren gegeben zusammen mit den anderen vier und dem Hinweis, sie nur zu benutzen, wenn es keine andere Alternative mehr gab. Sie würde die Abwehr aktivieren. Schwester Sandrine wußte nicht, um wen es sich dabei handelte, oder was genau passieren würde. Sie wollte es auch gar nicht wissen. Sie wußte nur, sie mußte handeln, um den geheimnisvollen Mönch zu stoppen, der zur selben Zeit unten in der Kirche sein Unwesen trieb. Bevor es zu spät war.

Es klingelte noch immer. Dann nahm jemand den Hörer ab. Schwester Sandrine war mehr als erleichtert. „Ja?", meldete sich eine Stimme auf der anderen Seite.

„Sie sind alle tot. Die Bodenplatte wurde aufgebrochen und alle, die ich notfalls anrufen sollte, sind tot. Hören Sie?", gab die Schwester verzweifelt Auskunft. Nach einer kurzen Pause kam die knappe Antwort von der anderen Seite.

„Ich habe verstanden." Dann wurde aufgelegt. Die Schwester hoffte, dass sie alles richtig gemacht hatte. Sie kniete noch immer neben dem Telefon in ihrem Zimmer in Saint-Sulpice, mit dem Hörer in ihrer Hand.

„Legen Sie den Hörer auf", sagte eine schroffe, tiefe Stimme hinter ihr. Schwester Sandrine fuhr herum und erstarrte vor Schreck. Im Türrahmen stand der geheimnisvolle Mönch, den sie heute Nacht in die Kirche gelassen hatte. Zitternd legte sie den Hörer auf die Gabel und sah ihn mit angsterfülltem Blick an. Er hatte einen schweren Kerzenständer in den Händen und kam langsam auf sie zu. Die Schwester überkam bei diesem Anblick eine böse Vorahnung.

20 km entfernt wurde der Motor eines schwarzen BMW gestartet. Am Steuer saß eine junge Frau. Sie war eine außergewöhnliche Erscheinung. Zu ihrer schwarzen Kleidung, bestehend aus einem leichten Rollkragenpullover, langer Hose und Kurzmantel sowie den schweren, kurzen, ebenfalls schwarzen Lederstiefeln stand ihre extrem helle Haut in starkem Kontrast. Ihr ebenmäßiges Gesicht wurde wen schwarzen, glatten, etwas längeren Haaren eingerahmt, und komplettiert durch große, klare grüne Augen, die aufmerksam dem Straßenverkehr folgten.

Dinah hatte diesen Auftrag bereits vor Jahren erhalten. Ebenso war die dafür geforderte Summe bereits vor Jahren auf einem gesonderten Nummernkonto eingegangen. Sie hatte es bis jetzt unberührt gelassen, nur für den Fall, dass es sich ihr geheimnisvoller Auftraggeber doch noch anders überlegte. Insgeheim hatte sie es gehofft. Dinah war es gewohnt, die seltsamsten Wünsche der zum Teil noch seltsameren Klientel auszuführen. Doch dieser Fall unterschied sich von allen bisherigen. Natürlich waren auch dieses Mal ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten gefragt. Sie sollte erneut eine Person endgültig ausschalten. Jedoch war es das Wo und Wer, was sie damals erst hatte zögern lassen, und dass sie auch heute Nacht mit leichtem Unbehagen erfüllte.

Der Unbekannte hatte sich mit ihr persönlich getroffen. Etwas, dass Dinah sonst nie tat. Für gewöhnlich nahm sie ihre Aufträge per Telefon entgegen. Es interessierte sie nur, Wer es sein sollte und Wieviel die Person wert war. Sie fragte nicht nach dem Warum. Sie hielt sich nur an einen Grundsatz, den man ihr vor Ewigkeiten beigebracht hatte: keine Frauen, keine Kinder. Heute Nacht nun hatte sie eine ganz delikate Afgabe zu erledigen.

Sie war von dem Unbekannten aus Sicherheitsgründen um ein persönliches Treffen gebeten worden. Telefone konnten abgehört werden. Und Geheimhaltung war bei diesem Unternehmen das oberste Gebot.Sie hatten sich im Beichtstuhl einer Kirche getroffen, jeder war durch die Trennwand vor den Blicken des anderen verborgen gewesen. Dinah war darüber informiert worden, sich nach Erhalt eines bestimmten Anrufs zu eben jener Kirche zu begeben und dort einen bestimmten Mann, oder auch mehrere Männer, möglicherweise Mönche, auszuschalten.

„Möglicherweise Mönche?", hatte sie damals irritiert und beunruhigt gefragt. „Und noch dazu in einer Kirche? Wissen Sie eigentlich, was Sie da von mir verlangen?" Dinah war nicht besonders gläubig, eigentlich glaubte sie nur an sich unud ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten. Aber einen Auftragsmord in einer Kirche durchzuführen, noch dazu an einem Diener Gottes, dass ging selbst ihr beinahe zu weit. Jedenfalls bereitete es ihr einiges Unbehagen.

„Nun, ihr müßt es ja nicht in der Kirche tun", hatte ihr Gegenüber vorsichtig vorgeschlagen. „Aber der Mann muß aufgehalten werden, endgültig. Er darf gwisse Informationen, die er hier erlangt hat, auf keinen Fall weitergeben. Die Wahrung des Geheimnisses ist von immenser Wichtigkeit. Sollten Sie Bedenken haben, so steht es Ihnen frei, den Auftrag abzulehnen. Allerdings sind Sie uns als die beste Adresse für derart heikle Aufträge empfohlen worden." Ja, der gute Ruf konnte manchmal wahrlich ein ziemliches Kreuz sein. Nach einigem Zögern hatte Dinah dann doch zugestimmt, wobei die für den Auftrag in Aussicht gestellte Summe sicherlich einen gewissen Ausschlag gab. Vielleicht war nicht jeder Mensch käuflich, aber jeder Mensch hatte definitiv seinen Preis. Niemand wußte das besser als sie.

Das Unbehagen war dennoch geblieben und begleitete sie auch jetzt auf ihrem Weg zur Kirche Saint-Sulpice, mitten in Paris. Das war nun alles schon ein paar Jahre her. Insgeheim hatte sie immer gehoft, dass sie diesen Anruf nie erhalten würde. Doch heute Nacht war es soweit gewesen. Sie fragte sich flüchtig, ob sie Mönche in ihren Ausnahmekatalog hätte mit aufnehmen sollen. Doch sie verdrängte den Gedanken schnell wieder und versuchte, sich auf die vor ihr liegende Aufgabe zu konzentrieren. Sie wollte zunächst herausfinden, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte und dann über das weitere Vorgehen entscheiden.

Als sie vor der Kirche ankam, bog sie auf den Place Saint-Sulpice ab, der sich vor der Kirche befand. Außer ihr war nur noch ein zweiter Wagen da, ein schwarzer Audi mit dem Kennzeichen eines Autovermieters parkte am Rande des ansonsten menschenleeren Platzes. Das mußte er sein. Anscheinend war die ominöse Person noch im Inneren der Kirche zu Gange. Dinah parkte ihren Wagen ein Stück entfernt ein, so das sie den Platz gut im Blick hatte, ohne selbst zuviel Aufsehen zu erregen. Sie wartete eine halbe Ewigkeit. Jedenfalls kam es ihr so vor. Als sie sich gerade mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden versuchte, doch noch in der Kirche nachsehen zu müssen, öffnete sich die Kirchentür. Der Mann, der heraustrat, war tatsächlich ein Mönch. Für den Bruchteil von Sekunden konnte sie einen Blick auf sein Äußeres erhaschen, bevor er sich die Kapuze tief über den Kopf zog. Er war ungewöhnlich groß und machte einen athletischen Eindruck, obwohl er durchaus sehr schlank zu sein schien. Das faszinierendste aber war seine gespenstisch bleiche Haut, die beinahe nahtlos in sehr helles, nahezu weißes Haar überging, dass ihm bis auf die Schultern reichte. Etwas an seiner Erscheinung weckte in ihr ein Gefühl der Erinnerung. Er kam ihr auf seltsame Weise bekannt vor, sie wußte nur nicht, woher.

Er ging tatsächlich auf den geparkten Audi zu, stieg ein und blieb reglos im Wagen sitzen. Dann startete er den Motor und fuhr los. Dinah folgte ihm in sicherer Entfernung. Er hielt schließlich vor einem großen Haus, stieg aus und ging hinein. Dinah parkte ein Stück weit dahinter ein. Sie sah sich um, und versuchte zu erkennen, wo genau sie war. Ein Schild neben dem Eingang des Hauses, in dem der Mönch verschwunden war, enthielt die Aufschrift, „Opus Dei – Ordenshaus." Dinah wußte nicht, wer oder was Opus Dei war, ahnte aber, daß das noch mehr Mönche bedeutete. Und das war etwas, dass sie nun wirklich nicht gebrauchen konnte. Es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten, bis der geheimnisvolle Mönch erneut auftauchen würde. Sie hoffte, dass dies nicht zu lange dauern würde.

Sie sollte Recht behalten.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Dinah langweilte sich. Sie saß nun schon seit zwei Stunden in ihrem Wagen und beobachtete den Eingang jenes Hauses, in dem der Mönch verschwunden war. Sie überlegte, ob sie vielleicht hineingehen sollte, um nach ihm zu suchen. Doch Dinah verwarf den Gedanken gleich wieder, denn eines stand fest: sollte es in diesem Haus noch mehr Mönche geben, würde sie jeden ausschalten müssen, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch den Richtigen erwischte. Das war einerseits viel zu anstrengend und andererseits völlig sinnlos. Sie hatte ihn nicht genau erkennen können und die Suche nach ihm in diesem Haus wäre nichts anderes als die berühmte Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen. Dafür reichte Dinah's Geduld bei weitem nicht aus. Warum mußte es auch ein Mönch sein? Wo sie doch alle gleich aussahen in dieser verflixten Kutte.

Dinah ließ den Kopf nach hinten sinken auf die Nackenstütze ihres Sitzes. Sie schloß für einen Moment die Augen und seufzte entnervt auf. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, starrte sie die Innenverkleidung an der Decke ihres Wagens an. Dabei bemerkte sie ein winziges Loch in dem ansonsten tadellosen schwarzen Lederbezug. Sie fragte sich, wie es wohl dorthin gekommen sein mochte. Dinah schloß erneut die Augen und stieß einen frustrierten Stoßseufzer aus während sie den Kopf schüttelte, so, als wollte sie alle irrsinnigen Gedanken abschütteln, die ihr vor Langeweile noch im Kopf herumschwirren könnten.

_Konzentriere dich auf deinen Auftrag,_versuchte sie sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen. Wenn nicht bald etwas passierte, würde sie noch völlig durchdrehen. Dinah öffnete die Augen und schaute wieder auf den Eingang des Hauses. Er sah noch genauso aus wie vorher. Sie zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und gönnte der Tür einen intensiven Blick, so als könnte ihr das bloße Anstarren der Tür die gewünschten Ergebnisse liefern. Natürlich passierte nichts. Dinah wandte frustriert den Blick von der Tür ab und sah sich um. Die Straße war ruhig, sie konnte nichts verdächtiges entdecken. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte sie eine Bewegung in der Nähe. Sie sah hinüber und tatsächlich öffnete sich in diesem Moment die Eingangstür des Hauses, daß sie bisher beobachtet hatte. Heraus trat ein Möch. Er blieb vor dem Eingang auf dem Fußweg stehen und sah sich um. Als er in die Richtung sah, in der Dinah ihn von ihrem Auto aus beobachtete, sank sie instinktiv tiefer in ihren Sitz hinein, nur um sich im nächsten Moment klarzumachen, daß er sie aufgrund der getönten Scheiben ihres Autos gar nicht sehen konnte. Dinah blieb reglos sitzen und beobachtete ihn angespannt. Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es Dinah schien, setzte er sich in Bewegung und überquerte die Straße in Richtung des schwarzen Audi, der ein paar Autos weiter vor ihr parkte. Er öffnete die Fahrertür, sah sich noch einmal um und stieg dann ein.

_Na das wird aber auch langsam Zeit,_dachte Dinah, als sie den Motor ihres Wagens startete. Der Audi setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und fuhr davon. Dinah folgte ihm in sicherem Abstand. An der nächsten Kreuzung bog der Audi rechts ab und fuhr geradeaus weiter. Es sah ganz so aus, als wollte er aus der Stadt hinausfahren. Tatsächlich nahm er 10 Minuten später die Landstraße in Richtung Versailles. Dinah folgte ihm unauffällig, In den anschließenden Minuten, in denen sie mit genügend Abstand hinter ihm her fuhr, überlegte sie konzentriert, wie sie seiner habhaft werden könnte. Der Verkehr auf der Straße war der fortgeschrittenen Stunde entsprechend ruhig. Es kam ihnen niemand weiter entgegen. Sie schienen allein unterwegs zu sein. Der Unbekannte vor ihr fuhr mit unveränderter Geschwindigkeit weiter. Er schien sie noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Das sollte ihr nur Recht sein. Langsam zog Dinah die Geschwindigkeit an. Als sie ihn fast erreicht hatte, setzte sie dazu an, ihn auf der linken Spur zu überholen. Auf gleicher Höhe mit seinen Wagen paßte sie sich seiner Geschwindigkeit an. Sie fuhren so einige Augenblicke lang nebeneinander her. Dinah blickte immer wieder durch das Beifahrerfenster, um den Fahrer des anderen Wagens erkennen zu können. Er hatte sie mittlerweile bemerkt, denn auch er blickte immer wieder hektisch zu ihr hinüber. Unvermittelt beschleunigte er seinen Wagen, um an ihr vorbeizuziehen. Dinah wußte, daß sie jetzt handeln mußte, ansonsten würde sie irgendwann die Kontrolle über den Verlauf der Geschehnisse verlieren und das wollte sie nicht riskieren. Noch einmal sollte er ihr nicht entkommen. Dinah wußte, dass das, was sie tun wollte, unangenehm werden würde, vor allem für ihr Auto, was sie bedauerte, aber sie hatte keine Alternativen. Ein schnelles Handeln war das Einzige, was jetzt zählte.

Dinah sammelte sich innerlich und atmete tief durch. Ein Griff an den hinteren Hosenbund bestätigte ihr die Anwesenheit der geladenen Heckler und Koch USP 40. Dinah schaltete eine Gang höher und beschleunigte, bis sie ihn erneut erreicht hatte. Als ihr Wagen abermals auf der Höhe mit seinem war, riss sie das Lenkrad nach rechts und rammte ihn in die Seite, um ihn von der Fahrbahn abzubringen. Doch er schien geahnt zu haben, was sie vorhatte, denn er lenkte im selben Moment in ihre Richtung, so dass sie mitten auf der Straße aneinandergerieten. Sie fuhren ein paar Meter Tür an Tür nebeneinander her. Keiner wollte nachgeben. Schließlich lenkte er ein, löste sich von ihr und gab Gas. Dinah brachte ihren Wagen wieder unter Kontrolle und beschleunigte ebenfalls. Ein paar Meter weiter versuchte sie es erneut, erwischte ihn aber nur seitlich des Kofferraumes. Das hatte lediglich zur Folge, dass er einige Meter in Schlangenlinie zurücklegte, bevor er den Wagen wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und beschleunigte. Dinah fluchte leise vor sich hin. Das konnte so nicht mehr lange weiter gehen. Langsam verlor sie die Geduld. Er wollte offensichtlich nicht kampflos aufgeben, geschweige denn nachgeben. Nun gut, das konnte er haben. Dinah wollte dieses Spiel so schnell wie möglich beenden, auch wenn sie eine gute Herausforderung zu schätzen wußte. Sie mußte schnell handeln. Sie ließ sich hinter ihn zurückfallen und folgte ihm die nächsten paar Meter mit sicherem Abstand. Sollte er ruhig denken, er hätte sie abgehängt.

_Du entkommst mir nicht, keine Sorge,_dachte sie grimmig.m Sie fixierte seinen Wagen mit ihrem Blick. Eine altbekannte innere Erregung machte sich allmählich bemerkbar. Langsam fing es an, Spaß zu machen. Dinah atmete tief durch und gab Gas. Sie hielt direkt auf ihn zu. Als sie ihn beinahe erreicht hatte, lenkte sie blitzschnell ihren Wagen links an ihm vorbei auf die Gegenfahrbahn. Ebenso schnell riss sie das Steuer nach rechts, während sie weiterhin Gas gab. Ihr Wagen kollidierte mit seinem, wesentlich heftiger als die vorherigen Male. Funken sprühten, als sich die Fahrzeuge berührten. Dinah blickte immer wieder kurz zu dem Unbekannten hinüber, um zu sehen, was er vorhatte. Dabei gab sie weiterhin kontinuierlich Gas. Er versuchte verzweifelt, gegenzusteuern, schaffte es aber nicht, sich von ihr zu lösen. Dinah riss erneut das Steuer nach rechts, um ihm einen weiteren Stoß zu versetzen. Dieses Mal funktionierte es. Er kam von der Fahrbahn ab und wurde Tür an Tür mit Dinah's Wagen auf den Seitenstreifen gedrängt. Schließlich brachte er den Wagen zum stehen. Dinah hielt schräg vor ihm. Da sie seine Fahrertür mit ihrem Wagen blockiert hatte, mußte er auf den Beifahrersitz klettern, um auszusteigen. Dinah riss die Fahrertür auf, sprang aus ihrem Wagen und lief um die beiden Autos herum. Sie erreichte die Beifahrertür seines Wagens gerade in dem Moment, als er versuchte, auszusteigen. Er öffnete die Tür und kletterte hinaus. Dabei verfing er sich mit den Füßen in seiner Kutte, stolperte und fiel auf den Boden. Er wollte gerade aufstehen, als er hinter sich das Zuschlagen der Autotür hörte. Das Geräusch ließ ihn erstarren. Dinah stand vor ihm, mit gezogener Waffe und zielte auf ihn. Sie krümmte den Finger und wollte abdrücken. In diesem Moment drehte er sich auf den rechten Ellenbogen gestützt langsam zu ihr um., noch immer am Boden liegend. Die Kapuze war ihm vom Kopf gerutscht. Dinah konnte deutlich sein Gesicht erkennen, das von Strähnen weißen Haares umgeben war, so weiß wie seine Haut. Er sah sie mit seltsamen roten Augen an, von Schrecken und Entsetzen geweitet. Aber er blieb reglos liegen. Dinah sah ihn an und dachte für einen Moment, sie würde träumen. So viele Jahre waren vergangen und doch ... Sie blickte für einen Moment an ihm vorbei und lachte kurz auf. Dann sah sie erneut auf ihn herab und sagte: „Du?"


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Dinah überlegte angestrengt, was sie mit ihm anfangen sollte, jetzt, wo sie wußte, wer ihr Ziel war. Einerseits sollte sie ihren Auftrag so schnell wie möglich erledigen und die Gründe dafür anderen überlassen, das wußte sie aus Erfahrung. Andererseits würde sie schon gern wissen wollen, was ausgerechnet ihn zu ihrem Ziel gemacht hatte. Diese verflixte Neugier würde ihr keine Ruhe lassen, das wußte sie. Zumindest bis sie die Antworten hatte, mit denen sie sich in Dinge einmischte, die sie offensichtlich nicht interessieren sollten. Schließlich war sie Profi. Was soll's. Dinah stieß einen leicht frustrierten Stoßseufzer aus. Sie würde es bereuen, dass wußte sie. So wie jedes Mal zuvor. Doch das hatte sie bisher nie davon abgehalten, Dingen genauer auf den Grund zu gehen. Warum sollte es das also jetzt? Zeit, sich mit Gewissensbissen herumzuplagen, war später immer noch genug. Jedenfalls hoffte sie es. Sie schob den Gedanken ärgerlich in die hinterste Ecke ihres Gewissens. Mit einer geübten Bewegung steckte sie ihre Waffe zurück in den Hosenbund und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Er beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen mit angespannter Aufmerksamkeit. Zumindest versuchte er sich nicht von ihr zu entfernen, als sie auf ihn zukam. Seine Haltung erinnerte eher an die einer Katze vor dem Sprung. Dinah näherte sich ihm vorsichtig, aber zielstrebig. Als sie schließlich vor ihm stand, sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen und befahl in einem knappen, herablassendem Ton :

„ Dreh dich um!"

Er bewegte sich nicht, sondern sah sie weiterhin nur stumm an. Dieses Mal allerdings sehr viel herausfordernder. Dinah griff mit der linken Hand nach hinten unter ihre Jacke, zog aus der Hosentasche langsam zwei miteinander verbundene Plastikschlaufen hervor und hielt ihren Arm an der Seite gestreckt von sich. Sie konnte sehen, wie sich sein Körper für den Bruchteil von Sekunden anspannte bei ihrer Bewegung, was Dinah mit einem kalten Lächeln quittierte. Er entspannte sich etwas, als er registrierte, was sie in der Hand hielt. Gleichzeitig ließ Dinah ihre rechte Hand langsam nach hinten unter ihre Jacke gleiten und legte sie locker um den Griff ihrer Waffe . Sie ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen. Er wußte, was sie jetzt in der Hand hatte, sie sah es mehr als deutlich daran, dass sich sein Blick verfinsterte. Dennoch bewegte er sich nicht. Dinah registrierte es wohlwollend.

_Es ist besser, wenn du tust, was ich dir sage, zumindest für's erste._

Sie ging noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, so dass seine Füße zwischen ihren Beinen lagen. Dann wiederholte sie leise ihre Worte mit deutlich verschärftem Tonfall, während sie jedes Wort einzeln betonte:

„Dreh dich um!"

Langsam drehte er sich um und lag auf dem Bauch, den Kopf leicht angehoben.

„Die Hände auf den Rücken", sagte sie ruhig, aber bestimmt.

Zögernd kam er ihrer Anweisung nach. Dinah ging noch weitere zwei Schritte auf ihn zu, bis sie seine Hände erreicht hatte. Mit schnellen Bewegungen steckte sie jede seiner Hände durch eine der Schlaufen und zog sie fest. Vielleicht zu fest, denn er stöhnte leise auf. Dinah vergewisserte sich kurz, dass er es aushalten würde und sagte dann deutlich:

„Und jetzt steh' auf."

Er rührte sich nicht.

„Ich sagte, steh auf!"

Doch nichts passierte. Dinah gefiel das nicht. Aber seine Sturheit würde ihm nicht helfen. Na schön, er wollte also nicht kooperieren. Dabei hatte es doch ganz gut angefangen. Sie beugte sich über ihn und packte ihn mit beiden Händen an seinen Oberarmen. Sie waren erstaunlich muskulös. Sie verstärkte ihren Griff und hob ihn leicht an. Dabei beugte sie sich zu ihm hinab und raunte ihm mit bedrohlichem Unterton in der Stimme ins Ohr:

„Steh endlich auf."

Noch immer passierte nichts. Dinah wurde es langsam zu bunt. Sie riss ihn heftig ein Stück höher und versetzte ihm zusätzlich einen Tritt mit der Fußspitze in die rechte Seite seines Oberkörpers, der ihn merklich zusammenzucken ließ. Sie zog ihn nochmals an den Armen, und langsam gab er doch nach und ließ sich auf die Kniee sinken. Sie ließ ihn los und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Langsam richtete er sich auf. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und bewegte sich nicht. Dinah zog erneut ihre Waffe und zielte auf ihn. Dann stieß sie ihn an und sagte:

„Beweg' dich, na los."

Widerstrebend setzte er sich in Bewegung. Sie liefen um seinen Wagen herum. An Dinahs Wagen angekommen, öffnete sie die hintere Wagentür.

„Steig ein", befahl sie ihm.

Er rührte sich nicht, sondern preßte wütend hervor:

„Was soll das? Wohin willst du mich bringen?"

Dinah verlor zielsicher die Geduld mit ihm. Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, ihn zu verschonen. Wieso fiel es ihr so schwer, bei ihm konsequent zu bleiben?

_Er ist nur ein Auftrag, konzentrier' dich und bleib' ruhig._ Dinah atmete mehrmals tief durch und erwiderte dann so ruhig aber bestimmt wie möglich:

„Du bist nicht in der Position, um Fragen zu stellen, auf die du sowieso keine Antworten kriegst. Also mach' es einfach mir und vor allem dir leichter, hör ' auf zu diskutieren und steig ein."

Er drehte den Kopf und sah sie über die Schulter hinweg an. In seinen Augen lag ein zorniges Funkeln. Er war doch wesentlich größer, als sie gedacht hatte. Aber das schüchterte sie nicht ein. Sie stützte sich mit der rechten Hand, in der sie die Waffe hielt, am Wagendach ab und wartete gespannt auf seine Reaktion. Egal, was er vorhatte, sie wußte, wie sie jegliche Diskussion enorm abkürzen konnte und genau das würde sie tun, sollte er nicht aufgeben. Und genau danach sah es ja aus. Irgendwie sah er aus wie ein trotziges Kind, was seine Situation nicht gerade verbesserte, aber ihren Jagdinstinkt weckte, und seine Faszination, die er zweifellos auf sie ausübte, erhöhte. Endlich unterbrach er das angespannte Schweigen und ließ sich dazu herab, ihr eine Antwort hinzuwerfen.

„Ich werde nirgendwo einsteigen. Ich will erst wissen, wo es hingeht."

Dinah hatte es satt. Fehlte nur noch, dass er mit den Füßen aufstampfte und anfing, zu heulen. Er wollte es einfach nicht lassen. Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen, beugte sich leicht vor und erwiderte trocken:

„Seit wann wird denn hier verhandelt?"

Urplötzlich schlug sie zu. Sie traf ihn mit dem Pistolenknauf hart oberhalb der Schläfe. Er sackte zusammen und fiel ihr entgegen. Sie konnte ihn gerade so abfangen und den Schwung ins Wageninnere umlenken, wo er geräuschvoll auf die Rückbank fiel. Sie verstaute seine Beine auf dem Sitz und schlug die Tür zu. Dann ging sie zur Fahrertür, öffnete sie und stieg ein. Sie saß ein paar Sekunden lang ruhig da. Dann vergewisserte sie sich mit einem Blick in den Rückspiegel, dass der Mönch immer noch reglos auf der Rückbank lag. Wie er da so lag, sah er sogar ganz friedlich aus, irgendwie hilflos. Und irgendwie vertraut, aber es war schon so lange her...

Dinah sah weg, schüttelte den Kopf und startete den Wagen. Solche Gedanken waren nicht gut, sie lenkten nur ab, auch wenn sie wußte, dass sie sich früher oder später ihrer Vergangenheit würde stellen müssen, ihrer beider Vergangenheit. Dann lieber später als früher, soviel stand fest.

Dinah fuhr los und überlegte, wo sie mit ihm hin sollte. Sie brauchte einen Ort, wo sie in Ruhe reden konnten, wo aber auch niemand sie kennen würde. Zu ihr nach Hause war unmöglich. Davon abgesehen brachte sie sich nie Arbeit mit nach Hause. Dinah blickte noch einmal kurz in den Rückspiegel und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf die Straße. Nein, auch für ihn würde sie keine Ausnahme machen. Sie kannte nur einen ruhigen Ort hier in der Nähe, der sich für ihre Zwecke eignete. Sie hoffte nur, dass sich die Investition, die sie dafür tätigen mußte, auch lohnen würde. An der nächsten Abfahrt steuerte sie den Wagen in diese Richtung.

Diese Nacht war noch längst nicht zu Ende. Sie fing gerade erst an, spannend zu werden. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem wachsenden Gefühl angespannter Vorfreude in ihrem Innerem gab sie Gas.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Es war noch gut zwei Stunden hin bis zum Morgengrauen, als Dinah den Wagen auf dem kleinen Parkplatz vor einem Motel zum Halten brachte. Sie stellte den Motor ab und überzeugte sich mit einem Blick in den Rückspiegel, dass ihre Fracht noch wohlverstaut auf der Rückbank lag. Der Mönch war wach und starrte gedankenversunken die Innenverkleidung der Wagendecke an. Er zuckte nicht einmal mit einer Wimper. Welchen seltsamen Grund es für dieses Wiedersehen auch immer gab, sie würde es bald herausfinden. Dinah atmete tief durch und stieg aus. Sie verschloß die Wagentüren sorgfältig und sah sich um. Die gesamte Anlage war nicht sonderlich groß, bestand aus zwei heruntergekommenen Gebäuden, die den Parkplatz rechtwinklig umrahmten. Keines der Fenster im vor ihr liegenden Gebäude war erleuchtet. Ein gutes Zeichen, sprach es doch dafür, dass sie allein waren. Auf dem Parkplatz befand sich nur noch ein weiterer Wagen, ein alter schwarzer Dodge, der vor dem Eckfenster des zweiten Gebäudes parkte. Dinah kannte den Wagen, er gehörte dem Besitzer des Motels. Sie ließ ihren Blick noch einmal über das Gelände schweifen, um sich zu versichern, dass sie auch wirklich allein waren. Dann ging sie langsam auf das ihr gegenüberliegende Gebäude zu. Es war an der Zeit, ein paar alte Gefälligkeiten einzufordern.

Das Zimmer war klein uund sparsam möbiliert,um nicht zu sagen spartanisch, verfügte aber trotzdem über ein Zimmer und ein kleines Bad mit einer Dusche darin. Dinah bedeutete dem Mönch mit einem wortlosen Nicken, hineinzugehen. Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung. Dann verschloß sorgfältig die Tür hinter sich und zog die Vorhänge vor die Fenster. Dinah schaltete das Licht an und blieb einige Schritte entfernt von ihm stehen. Er stand reglos mitten im Zimmer und sah sie an. Es vergingen einige Minuten angespannten Schweigens, in denen sie sich beide einfach nur ansahen. Dinah betrachtete ihn jetzt zum ersten Mal genauer. Dabei versuchte sie, den Anblick, der sich ihr bot, mit den wenigen Fragmenten abzugleichen, die sich in ihrer Erinnerung finden ließen. Er hatte sich kaum verändert, war noch genauso schlank und bleich wie früher. Diesselben zerzausten, bleichen Haare, die ihm in wilden Strähnen auf die Schultern fielen. Seine Gesichtszüge waren härter und männlicher, nichts erinnerte mehr an den verstörten, unberechenbaren und wortkargen Jungen, den sie einst gekannt und beinahe gefürchtet hatte. Er hatte die verdreckten und abgewetzten Sachen gegen eine Mönchskutte getauscht. Lediglich sein Blick war irgendwie vertraut und doch seltsam fremd. Die Wut von einst darin war kalter Berechnung gewichen, mit der er sie nun abschätzend musterte. Dinah entschloß sich, das Schweigen zu beenden und ihm die Alternativen der nächsten Stunden zu offenbaren. Nicht, daß er wirklich eine Wahl hatte. Aber sie hoffte, dass es ihn kooperativer machen würde.

„Da es dich so brennend interessiert, wie du zu dem zweifelhaften Vergnügen kommst, meine Gesellschaft aufzuwerten, schlage ich dir ein Geschäft vor, von dem wir beide profitieren können, wenn sich jeder an die Regeln hält. Was hältst du davon?", fragte sie ihn mit kalter Ironie in der Stimme. Er sah sie unvermindert starr an, wobei sein Blick eine herausfordernde Neugier zur Schau stellte, zeigte jedoch nicht die leisesten Anzeichen zu irgendeiner Reaktion.

_Nun gut_, dachte sie, _das könnte also etwas länger dauern_. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Oberkörper und versuchte es erneut.

„Also schön, ich werte die offene Unbefangenheit deines Blickes vorübergehend als Zustimmung und komme gleich zur Sache. Du kommst hier nicht raus, es sei denn, ich gestatte es dir. Ob ich dies tue, liegt vollständig an dir. Je zufriedenstellender du mir den Umstand erläuterst, der mich wider jede Vernunft dazu veranlaßt hat, die Nacht in deiner bis jetzt wenig schmeichelhaften Gesellschaft zu verbringen, umso eher könnte ich mich dazu hinreißen lassen, mich von dir zu erlösen", fügte sie mit einem leicht sarkakastischen und gelangweilten Tonfall hinzu.

Er gönnte ihr einen vernichtenden Blick, der wahre Bände sprach.

„Sprich dich ruhig aus", setzte sie mit einem eiskalten Lächeln hinzu.

Er kam einen Schritt auf sie zu. Mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton erwiderte er leise:

„Was bringt dich auf den Gedanken, daß ich dein Angebot auch nur ansatzweise in Erwägung ziehen könnte?"

Sie trat ebenfalls auf ihn zu und erwiderte genauso leise und drohend:

„Die Tatsache, daß eine dadurch stattfindende Verlängerung deines Lebens dir durchaus willkommen sein könnte."

Dinah ließ ihren Worten ein hinreißendes Lächeln folgen. Es verfehlte nicht seine Wirkung. Er lachte leise auf und sah sie provozierend an.

„Der Tod wäre vielleicht eine willkommene Abwechslung", entgegnete er. „Er würde mich zumindest von deiner penetranten Arroganz befreien."

Dinah sah ihn seelenruhig an und ließ ihre rechte Hand langsam unter ihre Jacke gleiten in Richtung Hosenbund, in dem noch immer ihre Waffe steckte. Sie legte ihre Hand locker auf den Griff. Dabei ließ sie ihn die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen. So entging es ihr auch nicht, daß sich sein Körper bei ihrer Bewegung unwillkürlich anspannte. Auch er ließ sie nicht eine Sekunde aus den Augen.

„Wie du willst", erwiderte sie trocken.

Die Anspannung, die während der nächsten endlos scheinenden Sekunden zwischen ihnen stand, war beinah schon körperlich greifbar. Doch keiner rührte sich. Schließlich brach er das Schweigen.

„Aber vielleicht nicht jetzt und nicht heute. Auch ich habe Fragen, auf die ich eine Antwort erwarte", lenkte er widerwillig, aber so ruhig wie möglich ein. Dinah zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte, „Schön, daß wir zumindest in diesem Punkt einer Meinung sind."

Er schien nicht gerade der entscheidungsfreudigste Mensch zu sein. Dinah ließ ihren rechten Arm wieder nach vorn gleiten und musterte ihn aufmerksam. Soweit, so gut, Hauptsache, er bleibt kooperativ.Trotzdem ahnte sie, daß dies ein sehr langer Tag werden würde. Sie ging noch einige Schritte auf ihn zu und blieb genau vor ihm stehen. Dabei sah sie ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Als Zeichen meines Entgegenkommens werde ich dir die Fesseln lösen. Nebenan ist ein Bad, da kannst du eine Dusche nehmen, wenn du willst", sagte sie so ruhig wie möglich. „Verschwende erst gar keinen Gedanken an Flucht, das Zimmer hat kein Fenster", fügte sie hinzu, als sie ein kalkuliertes Interesse in seinem Blick wahrnahm. Er erwiderte nichts, sondern sah sie nur berechnend an. Schließlich drehte er ihr leicht den Rücken zu und hielt ihr seine Hände entgegen. Dinah löste die Fesseln und steckte sie mit der linken Hand wieder zurück in die Hosentasche. Er stand vor ihr und massierte sich die Handgelenke, um die Blutzirkulation wieder in Gang zu bringen. Als er fertig war, sah er sie an. Dinah konnte sehen, daß er angestrengt überlegte, was er tun sollte. Es war ein kritischer Moment, schließlich könnte er sie überwältigen und flüchten. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken, daß war deutlich zu sehen, entschied sich aber dann doch anders, indem er sie stehen ließ und an ihr vorbei in Richtung Bad lief. An der Tür angekommen, drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah sie mit einem seltsam abwesenden und fragenden Blick an. Dann öffnete er die Tür, trat ein und veschloß sie sorgfältig hinter sich.

Dinah atmete hörbar aus und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, die in der Nähe der Tür stand. Sie lehnte den Kopf zurück, schloß die Augen ud versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Nebenan wurde das Geräusch von fließendem Wasser hörbar. Sie überlegte, wann sie das letzte Mal eine so seltsame und anstrengende Nacht hatte hinter sich bringen müssen. Keiner ihrer bisherigen Aufträge war derart kurios gewesen. Und das will bei einer mehr als ein Jahrzehnt andauernden Ausübung ihres Jobs schon einiges heißen. Aber wie oft hatte man auch das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, einen Mönch erledigen zu sollen? Sie fragte sich schon fast, was sie damals in jener schicksalhaften Nacht geritten hatte, ihre Zustimung zu geben.

Warum gerade er? Konnte es nicht wenigtens ein kleiner, einfältiger, plumper Mönch sein, den sie nicht kannte und der ihr völlig egal war? Dann wäre jetzt bereits alles erledigt, sie könnte in Ruhe zu Hause sein und auf ihrem Balkon den Sonnenaufgang genießen. Irgendwer wollte ihr das scheinbar nicht gönnen.

Sie schob den Gedanken ärgerlich bei Seite. Sie war nun einmal hier und mußte das Beste aus der Situation machen. Bisher lief nichts, wie sie es geplant hatte. Es war zum verrückt werden. Sie hoffte, daß der Rest dieses Abenteuers positiver für sie verlaufen würde. Jedenfalls verschwendete sie keinen Gedanken daran, noch irgendetwas planen zu wollen. Es schien sinnlos zu sein. Für's erste mußte sie nur dafür sorgen, ihn so ruhig wie möglich zu halten und, vor allem, ihn zum Reden zu bringen. Die weiteren Schritte würde sie entscheiden,wenn es soweit war. Es wäre reine Zeitverschwendung, sich jetzt damit zu befassen


	5. Chapter 5

V

Als sie ihre Umgebung wieder bewußter wahrnahm, stellte Dinah fest, dass es nebenan sehr ruhig war. Geradezu verdächtig ruhig. Sie öffnete die Augen und sah sich um. Er war nirgends zu sehen, also musste er noch im Bad sein. Ungeduldig wartete sie auf irgendeine Bewegung. Aber es passierte nichts. Ein paar Minuten später hielt Dinah es einfach nicht mehr aus, stellte sich vor die Tür und lauschte. Sekunden später hörte sie wieder das Rauschen des Wassers. Sie drehte sich um und wollte schon wieder zur Couch zurückgehen, überlegte es sich aber anders. Es konnte ja nicht schaden, auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Vorsichtig legte Dinah die Hand auf die Klinke und drückte sie so leise wie möglich nach unten. Nahezu lautlos öffnete sie die Tür einen kleinen Spalt breit, immer darauf achtend, ob sie das Geräusch des Wassers noch hörte. Sie schlüpfte durch den Türspalt und lehnte die Tür an, ohne sie zu verschließen.

Dinah sah sich um. Seine Sachen lagen auf einem Stuhl direkt vor ihr. Er selbst stand unter der Dusche, mit dem Rücken zu ihr. Durch den transparenten Duschvorhang zeichneten sich versschwommen seine Konturen ab. An seinem rechten Oberschenkel bemerkte sie einen dunklen Streifen. Jedenfalls schien es ihr so, vielleicht war es aber auch nur ein Schatten. Dinah betrachtete ihn einige Momente lang aufmerksam. Er schien sie nicht bemerkt zu haben. _Gut so._ Sie beschloß, das Zimmer wieder zu verlassen, auch wenn der Anblick, den er bot, gar nicht so übel war. Doch sie verdrängte den Gedanken schnellstens wieder. _Das ist äußerst unprofessionell, _schalt sie sich in Gedanken, auch wenn sie sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Auch ein Mönch ist unter seiner Kutte schließlich nur ein Mann. Sie drehte sich um und hatte die Hand schon an der Türklinke, als ihr Blick erneut auf den Stuhl mit seinen Sachen vor ihr fiel. Auf seiner Kutte lag ein metallener Gegenstand, der aussah wie ein Band oder Gürtel. Er hatte an verschiedenen Stellen dunkle Flecken. Sie beugte sich etwas tiefer hinunter, um ihn sich genauer anzusehen. Sie erschrak innerlich, als sie erkannte, was es mit den Fleken auf sich hatte. Dinah sah noch einmal hin. Nein, sie täuschte sich nicht, es waren eindeutig Blutflecke, einige davon schon eingetrocknet. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, woher sie kommen sollten. Dann fiel ihr wieder der dunkle Streifen ein, den sie an seinem Bein erkannt zu haben glaubte. Die Schlußfolgerung, die Dinah dann zog, war so ungeheuerlich wie simpel. Wieso sollte jemand freiwillig einen Metallgürtel mit Dornen am Bein tragen? Das war einfach absurd. Aber es würde das Blut erklären, welches sich an dem Gürtel befand. Sie hatte davon gehört, dass es Menschen gab, die sich freiwillig ans Kreuz schlagen ließen, um die Leiden Christi nachzuempfinden. Vielleicht war das hier ja so etwas ähnliches. Dinah wollte nicht weiter darüber nachdenken. Dennoch würde sie ihn fragen müssen.

Leise verließ das Zimmer, ging zum Fenster,öffnete die Vorhänge einen Spalt breit und beobachtete den Parkplatz. Es waren immer noch keine anderen Autos angekommen, sie schienen also nach wie vor allein zu sein. Am Himmel zeigten sich die ersten rötlichen Streifen der aufkommenden Morgendämmerung. Sie zog die Vorhänge wieder zu, trat vom Fenster zurück und setzte sich auf die Couch, um zu warten. Nach einer Weile öffnete sich die Tür und der Mönch trat ins Zimmer.Er hatte sich wieder in die Kutte gehüllt. Mit einer Hand schloß er leise die Tür hinter sich, blieb aber abwartend im Türrahmen stehen und musterte Dinah abschätzend. Sie stand auf, blieb aber vor der Couch stehen. Wieder vergingen Minuten angespannten Schweigens. Dinah nutzte die Zeit, um ihn genauer zu betrachten. Ihr Blick glitt langsam von seinem Kopf den Körper hinunter zu seinen Füßen und blieb dort hängen. Sie hatte es geahnt oder vielmehr befürchtet und wurde durch den Anblick, der sich ihr bot, bestätigt. Eine feine, rote Linie stahl sich heimlich an seinem rechten Knöchel entlang. Er musste also den seltsamen Gürtel wieder angelegt haben. Dinah erschauderte innerlich vor Abscheu, war aber sehr darauf bedacht, es ihn nicht merken zu lassen.

„Bist du etwa verletzt", fragte sie ihn vorsichtig ohne den Blick von seinem Fuß abzuwenden. Er folgte ihrem Blick und sah hinunter zu seinen Füßen. Mit einem Anflug von Panik erkannte er den Grund für ihre Frage. Er zog den Fuß zurück und sah sie wütend an.

„Das geht dich nichts an", erwiderte er leise und genervt. Dinah gab seinen Blick spöttisch zurück.

„Oh, das sehe ich allerdings entschieden anders. Ich bestehe auf dem Privilig, die Einzige zu sein, die dir bei Bedarf Verletzungen oder Schmerzen zufügt", entgegnete sie mit einem ironischen Lächeln in der Stimme, "für den Moment jedenfalls." Sie konnte sehen, wie er sich anspannte, bereit, jeden Moment auf sie loszugehen. Aber er tat es nicht. Statt dessen verharrte er auf seinem Platz und gönnte ihr den schon wohlbekannten, vernichtenden Blick, der sie erneut eher an ein trotziges Kind erinnerte, als das er sie einzuschüchtern vermochte. Dinah konnte ein leichtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Er wollte sich also wieder selbst ein Bein stellen und sich jede noch so kleine Information mühsam aus der Nase ziehen lassen. Nun ja, sollte er es eben so haben, wenn er es so haben wollte. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte sie in nächster Zeit noch wichtige Termine. Sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Dort schnappte sie sich den Stuhl, der neben dem Tisch stand und zog ihn zur Couch heran. Sie blieb dahinter stehen, eine Hand lag lässig auf der Stuhllehne.

„Da wir uns nun erhellenden Diskussionen zuwenden werden, schlage ich vor, du machst es dir bequem und setzt dich", sagte sie gelangweilt. Dabei deutete sie mit der anderen Hand in Richtung der Couch, blieb aber neben dem Stuhl stehen und sah ihn an. Als er keine Anstalten machte, sich in Bewegung zu setzen, nahm sie mit einem hörbaren Seufzer auf dem Stuhl Platz, ließ ihre Arme abstützend auf die Knie sinken und blickte ihn herausfordernd an. Dabei zog sie ihre linke Augenbraue leicht nach oben, um ihm mit einem eindeutig fordernden Blick zu bedeuten, er möge doch mal langsam in die Gänge kommen.


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Zögernd und im Zeitlupentempo bewegte sich der Mönch auf die Couch zu und nahm darauf Platz.

„Sehr schön", kommentierte Dinah amüsiert sein Verhalten. „Wo sollen wir anfangen?" Doch er zuckte sich nicht, sondern starrte sie nur mit einem düsteren Blick an.

„Ich persönlich bin ja der Meinung, es würde deine Denkfähigkeit erheblich erhöhen, wenn du dich von diesem seltsamen metallenen Gürtel trennen könntest", bemerkte sie abschätzend, „genau der, der sich erneut an deinem rechten Oberschenkel befindet und dafür sorgt, dass du langsam aber sicher ausblutest."

Ihr war sein überraschter Blick nicht entgangen. „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an", presste er wütend hervor.

„Hört, hört, er spricht", erwiderte Dinah erheitert. „Habe ich da etwa einen wunden Punkt getroffen?" Er sprang auf als wollte er auf sie losgehen, blieb aber stehen und schwankte leicht mit vor Schmerz zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Du solltest dich wieder setzen", sagte sie kühl, „wir wollen diese Angelegenheit doch nicht unnötig in die Länge ziehen."

Noch immer wütend, aber kraftlos ließ er sich auf die Couch zurücksinken. Er legte den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. Dinah lehnte sich etwas entspannter zurück und betrachtete ihn forschend. Sie überlegte, wie sie ihn dazu bringen konnte, ihr zu gestatten, sich die Wunde an seinem Oberschenkel genauer anzusehen. Einfach würde es nicht werden. Am günstigsten schien ihr immer noch der direkte Weg zu sein.

„Ich schlage vor, ich sehe mir diese sinnlose Wunde einmal an, um zu sehen, ob ich sie verarzten kann"; stellte sie nüchtern fest.

Seine Augen sprangen auf und musterten sie wütend. Er gab sich keine Mühe, den in seinem Blick deutlich zu sehenden Hass zu verbergen. Sie wusste, dass sie mit ihrem Vorschlag einen sehr empfindlichen Punkt angesprochen hatte. Doch es war nicht zu ändern. Sie musste wissen, woran sie mit ihm war. Ohne jegliche Regung hielt sie seinem Blick stand.

„Nein, das wirst du nicht", warf er ihr trotzig entgegen. Er versuchte, sich aufzurichten, um seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, hielt aber in der Bewegung inne. Ihr Blick ließ ihm keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie seinen Widerspruch nicht duldete. Dinah behielt ihn unverändert im Auge.

„Hör zu, wenn du auch nur eine deiner Fragen beantwortet haben oder gar heil hier raus willst, solltest du kooperieren", stellte sie mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton in der Stimme leise und unmissverständlich fest. „Und komm mir nicht mit der scheinheiligen Ausrede, es gehe mich nichts an. Das tut es sehr wohl. Wir befinden uns beide in derselben Situation. So langsam reicht es mir, ich will diesen Auftrag so schnell wie möglich zu Ende führen. Das ich das bis jetzt noch nicht getan habe, verdankst du allein dem unseligen Umstand, dass meine Neugier mal wieder stärker war als ich. Doch das bereue ich mittlerweile zutiefst. Was mich nunmehr zu dem Entschluss gebracht hat, dieser Farce ein Ende zu bereiten, auf schnellstem Wege. Da der Kelch mit Geduld leider an mir vorüber ging, solltest du dir jeden weiteren Widerspruch verkneifen, wenn dir auch nur irgendetwas an deiner jämmerlichen Existenz liegt", fügte sie lauter und mit einer gefährlichen Schärfe hinzu. Sie war aufgesprungen und sah ihn an, ihr ganzer Körper vibrierte vor Wut und Anspannung. Sie machte sich auf einen Angriff seinerseits gefasst, doch er kam nicht.

Der Mönch saß wie versteinert auf der Couch und sah sie an, wie das hypnotisierte Kaninchen die Schlange vor dem Biss. Die Eiseskälte, die in ihrem Blick lag, ließ ihn unwillkürlich noch ein Stück tiefer in die Couch sinken. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, kam aber nicht dazu, da sie ihm unwirsch das Wort abschnitt und sehr bestimmend klarstellte „Es ist mir egal, was du dazu zu sagen hast. Rühr dich nicht von der Stelle."

Dinah konnte die in ihr aufkommende Wut kaum unterdrücken. Mit einer abrupten Bewegung wendete sie sich ab, durchquerte zügigen Schrittes den Raum und blieb vor dem Fenster stehen stehen. Sie löschte das Licht mit dem Schalter neben dem Fenster, zog die Vorhänge ein Stück zur Seite und sah hinaus. Mittlerweile war es hell geworden. Ein Blick auf die Uhr bestätigte ihr die frühe Morgenstunde. Sie zog die Vorhänge wieder zu. Mit einem letzten, vernichtenden Blick auf ihn öffnete sie die Tür und trat hinaus.

Dinah ließ sich gegen die Wand neben der Tür sinken und atmete mehrmals tief durch. Wieso konnte sie nur so die Kontrolle verlieren? Das war einfach nicht gut. Es machte sie schwach und angreifbar, und das war etwas, dass sie sich jetzt absolut nicht leisten konnte. Sie ließ ihren Blick über den Parkplatz schweifen, um sich abzulenken. Sie musste überlegen, was sie als nächstes tun sollte, um die Situation zu ihren Gunsten zu wenden, bevor diese ein Eigenleben entwickeln konnte, das zunehmend unbeherrschbar wurde. Doch sie war zu angespannt, um auch nur einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Unvermittelt fing ihr Magen an zu knurren. Er erinnerte sie schmerzhaft daran, dass ihre letzte Mahlzeit schon mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden zurücklag. Mit einem Schlag wurde ihr die eigene Erschöpfung schmerzlich bewusst. Dinah entschloss sich, bei dem Besitzer des Motels etwas Essbares aufzutreiben. Vielleicht beruhigte sie der Weg ein wenig. Sie konnte jedenfalls im Moment nicht wieder zu ihm hinein. Sie ging zu ihrem Wagen, öffnete die Beifahrertür, holte aus dem Handschuhfach einen kleinen schwarzen ledernen Beutel hervor, in dem sie ihre Medizin aufbewahrte und steckte ihn in ihre Hosentasche. Dann schloss sie die Wagentür wieder sorgfältig ab. Mit einem letzten abschätzenden Blick über die Gegend lief sie los.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Als Dinah zurückkam, saß der Mönch noch immer regungslos auf derselben Stelle auf der Couch, wo sie ihn verlassen hatte. Irgendwie war sie drüber erleichtert. Er sah nicht auf, als sie eintrat, sondern starrte weiter vor sich hin. Dinah schloss die Tür, ging zum Tisch und stellte das Tablett ab, das sie mitgebracht hatte. Es war nicht viel, aber immerhin hatte sie dem Wirt etwas Obst, einen Kanten Brot und einen Krug mit Wasser abschwatzen können. Es würde schon für sie beide reichen.

Sie zog ein Messer aus ihrem Stiefel und zerteilte den Brotkanten in mehrere Scheiben. Dann steckte sie das Messer wieder weg, legte ein paar Scheiben Brot und etwas Obst auf einen Teller und füllte zwei Becher mit Wasser. Sie nahm den Teller und die Becher und setzte sich auf den Stuhl, der noch immer vor der Couch stand.

Dinah reichte dem Mönch einen der Becher, doch er regte sich nicht. Betont ruhig stellte sie den Becher neben ihn auf dem Boden ab. Dann hielt sie ihm den Teller mit dem Essen entgegen. Er sah sie nur an und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hielt ihm den Teller noch näher entgegen, mit einem sehr fordernden Blick. Er wandte den Blick von ihr ab und schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

Dinah zog den Teller zurück und musterte ihn eingehend.

„Ich dachte, ich hätte klargestellt, was ich von derartigem Verhalten denke", sagte sie kühl. In diesem Moment fing sein Magen an, sehr laut zu knurren. Er sah sie kraftlos an und versuchte erneut den Kopf zu schütteln. Dinah konnte ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken.

„Wenn schon nicht auf mich, so solltest du wenigstens auf deinen Bauch hören und etwas essen", fügte sie ungeduldig hinzu.

Er richtete seinen Blick zuerst auf sie, dann auf das Essen. Sein Blick sagte mehr als tausend Worte. Er hatte Hunger und hätte wohl alles auf einmal verschlungen, inklusive des Tellers, wenn sie nicht da gewesen wäre. Aber er beherrschte sich, wenn auch nur äußert mühsam. Er wollte ihr gegenüber offensichtlich keine Schwäche zeigen. _Typisch Mann_, dachte Dinah und rollte ungeduldig mit den Augen.

„Es beißt schon nicht, also greif zu", forderte sie ihn unwirsch auf. Langsam bewegte der Mönch seine rechte Hand in Richtung Teller und nahm sich eine Scheibe Brot herunter. Er sah sie an und biss unter ihrem vorwurfsvollen Blick ein Stück ab. _Na also, geht doch_, dachte Dinah und biss herzhaft in einen Apfel. Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend da und so langsam lehrte sich der Teller. Als sie fertig waren, stellte Dinah den Teller neben sich auf den Boden.

Mit einer Hand zog sie den kleinen schwarzen Lederbeutel aus ihrer Hosentasche und hielt ihn fest. Der Mönch war ihrer Bewegung mit den Augen gefolgt und betrachtete nun den Gegenstand in ihrer Hand mit äußerstem Misstrauen.

„Das ist nichts gefährliches", sagte Dinah beschwichtigend, als sie seinen Blick sah, „nur etwas, dass dir helfen könnte, die Schmerzen an deinem Bein zu lindern."

Doch er rührte sich nicht.

„Ich mache das nicht aus Nächstenliebe, sondern weil ich keinerlei Komplikationen mehr will", fügte sie klarstellend hinzu.

Der Mönch gönnte ihr einen vernichtenden Blick, zog jedoch widerwillig die Kutte ein Stück zur Seite und legte den rechten Oberschenkel soweit frei, dass der Gürtel sichtbar wurde. Bei dem sich ihr bietenden Anblick sog Dinah scharf die Luft ein, während sich ihr Blick verfinsterte. Was sie sah, war schlimmer, als sie erwartet hatte. Rings um den Gürtel waren Narben und einige offene Stellen zu sehen, die leicht bluteten. Die Haut hatte an diesen Stellen eine äußerst ungesunde Farbe und schimmerte purpur-schwarz.

„Nimm ihn ab!", forderte sie ihn auf, ohne den Blick von seinem Bein abzuwenden.

Er rührte sich nicht.

„Ich sagte, nimm ihn ab!", herrschte sie ihn ungehalten an.

Mit einer langsamen Bewegung löste der Mönch den Verschluss und begann, den Gürtel vorsichtig von der Haut abzuziehen, wobei die Trennung von einem ekelhaften, schmatzenden Geräusch begleitet wurde. Schließlich legte er den Gürtel neben sich auf die Couch. Aus den geöffneten Wunden lief pulsierend das Blut in kleinen Rinnsalen heraus.

Dinah konnte nicht glauben, was sie sah. Die Haut war an einigen Stellen schon soweit offen, dass das rohe Fleisch sichtbar wurde. Alles blutete und nässte, da kaum verheilte Wunden bereits mehrfach wieder aufgerissen worden waren. _Welcher Gott maßt sich an, ein derartiges Opfer zu verlangen_, dachte sie angewidert. Das ist die reinste Folter, aber gewiss kein Glaubensbekenntnis.

Dinah war geistesgegenwärtig genug, den Gedanken nicht laut auszusprechen. Es hätte den Mönch nur wütend gemacht und das konnte sie jetzt gar nicht brauchen. Es gab so viele Fragen, die dringend eine Antwort brauchten. Bisher hatte er sich als schwierig und widerwillig kooperativ gezeigt. Wenn sie nicht die nächsten Wochen in diesem stickigen Zimmer verbringen wollte, musste sie versuchen sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen, auch wenn sie noch nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, wie sie das anstellen sollte.

Dinah atmete tief durch, wandte den Blick von ihm ab und suchte in ihrem Lederbeutel nach der passenden Medizin.


End file.
